


Tricked into a Suicide Mission

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney worries about John after he disappears on a dangerous mission without telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked into a Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.

"He should have been  _back by now_!" Rodney mutters, pacing the control room, glancing up at the gate every few minutes. "Time?" he asks.  
  
"47 minutes since we lost the 'jumper contact. But that's more than likely just because he's maintaining radio silence," Woolsey states.  
  
Rodney taps his fingers on the console, Chuck raising his eyebrows and staring at the man. That's 18 hours since Sheppard left (without letting Rodney know first), and 47 minutes since they lost contact. " _Fine_ ," Rodney admits. He checks the time once more, judging that if this goes on for much longer, Evan Lorne (who's already pacing the gateroom floor) and he will man a rescue mission on their own if they have to. He tries sitting down, but only fidgets, getting up a couple of minutes later and heading to Major Lorne when the gate comes alive, Chuck's voice booming, "Unscheduled offworld activation." After a beat, his voice holds a hint of relief when he says, "It's Sheppard's IDC," Woolsey ordering him to lower the shield a second later.  
  
Sheppard strolls through the gate, his uniform singed and smoke trailing a bit behind him. He strides up to Rodney, waving off Lorne's salute and ignoring Woolsey's, "Where's the 'jumper, Colonel?", taking Rodney's hand into his.   
  
Before he can even open his mouth, Rodney's already going at him with both barrels. "I can't believe - And you didn't even - You could have at least - I was only five minutes -" The phrases tumble together, though what Rodney says with his eyes is what matters most.  
  
"Hey, now," John says, "I'm okay." Pulling Rodney to him, he presses a kiss to Rodney's lips. "It's okay, I'm okay. It was last minute; I  _had_  to do it. You know that, right?"  
  
The pair stand there for quite a few seconds, Rodney's hands searching John, John offering comfort in his touch. Locking their gaze, John drops one more kiss, then Rodney nods, finally relaxing.  
  
"Yeah, well... You know," Rodney manages.  
  
"I know," John replies, kissing Rodney quiet once again. He taps his radio with his free hand, while dragging Rodney away from the control room with the other. "Sheppard to Woolsey and Lorne? I had to ditch the jumper about five clicks from the gate on 7XR-P88. Lorne? Take Zelenka and a team and bring it back, or salvage what you can. Woolsey? McKay and I're off for 48 hours of R&R." Without giving either man a chance to respond, he adds, "Sheppard out," then pulls his & Rodney's radios from their ears.   
  
Entering their quarters, John locks the doors behind them, and mentally tells Atlantis to not allow either of them to be disturbed for two days. He hopes it's enough time to convince Rodney he's fine, though he knows they'll take their time...


End file.
